Primero fue una amistad
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Dougal McGregor y Minerva McGonagall vivieron una rápida, hermosa y trágica historia de amor pero antes de todo eso, fueron buenos amigos. Esta historia podría ser una versión de cómo se conocieron y forjaron esa amistad. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**¡Hola!**

**Vengo con un fic como medio para dar mi visión de lo que podría haber sido el comienzo de la amistad entre Minerva McGonagall y Dougal McGregor que después sería una trágica historia de amor. Espero que os guste.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Disclamer: cualquier cosa que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía.  
**_

_**Este fic participa en los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" en la Lista de Peronajes con Dougal McGregor, y las palabras condena y varita que aparecerán en negrita.**_

* * *

**"Primero fue una amistad"  
**

Dougal McGregor araba los campos con ahínco. El sonido de la tierra siendo removida era su único acompañante, además de los pájaros y los inclementes rayos del sol que castigaban su espalda. Su cuerpo joven y fuerte, curtido después de años de trabajo, empezaba a quejarse por el ejercicio sin pausa y decidió que seguramente a su padre no le importaría que parase a almorzar.

Se sentó en una de las vallas que limitaban la amplia propiedad con la de los McGonagall, la familia del pastor del pueblo. El hombre era bastante amable aunque algo callado, pero de su mujer se sabía poco aunque los rumores abundaban. Dougal nunca había sido demasiado aficionado a las habladurías y sólo conocía algunos por su hermana pequeña, Erynn, que se encargaba de mantenerle enterado contra su voluntad. Del resto de la familia se sabía poco ya que iban a no sé qué internado de esos para pijos. Se comentaba que la hija del matrimonio, Minerva, era toda una señorita. El padre de Dougal siempre decía que podía ser todo lo refinada que quisiera, pero el nombre le quitaba mucho respeto. Dougal, en su fuero interno, tenía que estar en desacuerdo. Minerva era el nombre romano para la diosa griega Atenea, que se caracterizaba sobre todo por su sabiduría. Era un nombre que encerraba muchos más secretos de los que el resto del mundo pensaba. O quizá era que su hermana tenía razón, y leía demasiado.

Observaba el campo a medio arar mientras se comía un sándwich, cuando escuchó pasos tras él. Una chica caminaba a unos metros de su posición, con un libro enorme en las manos. Dougal era amigo del saber y le interesó mucho conocer el título de tan amplio volumen. Saltó de la valla en un movimiento ágil, aterrizando limpiamente sobre la hierba.

La muchacha era alta, bastante para ser una mujer, y llevaba pantalones y camisa, algo que no se veía todos los días por esos lugares. Extrañamente, a Dougal le gustó esa muestra de rebeldía. Le daba personalidad. Estaba harto de las chicas del pueblo que no tenían ni pizca de cerebro. La única que podía salvarse sería su mejor amiga, Sarah Millem y ni ella conseguía evitar siempre la frivolidad.

—Buenas tardes—saludó, a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero—. Disculpe, señorita, pero no he podido evitar preguntarme si no serías la hija del matrimonio McGonagall.

—Sí, así es—respondió la chica, que debía tener alrededor de dieciocho años—. Usted es el hijo del granjero, ¿cierto?—señaló hacia el campo en el que había estado trabajando, con cierto sarcasmo. Bueno, sí, había sido bastante obvio.

—Oh, por favor, tutéame—pidió, con voz galante. Extrañamente, Minerva puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te molesto?

—¿La verdad? Sí, bastante—replicó, tensando los labios en una fina línea. Dougal no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Te hago gracia?

—No...Bueno, un poco—trató—. Sólo...Has puesto una expresión muy graciosa.

Minerva levantó el mentón y se alejó del granjero a pasos rápidos y decididos, aún cargando con el enorme libro. Hasta parecía tambalearse con el peso. Sin querer, Dougal volvió a reír. Decidiendo que teniendo alguien tan interesante como ella cerca sería una tortura volver al campo, se subió a la valla de nuevo y se dedicó a contemplarla.

Dougal había visto a la bella Isobel McGonagall varias veces, de pequeño incluso se apostó con sus amigos que no se atrevería a acercarse a pedirle un beso. No lo había hecho. La señora McGonagall no era conocida sólo por su belleza...Pero Minerva tampoco se quedaba atrás. No la conocía como para juzgar su carácter pero podía asegurar que era bella. En ese momento, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un alto moño y los ojos azules clavados en el libro, parecía muy relajada y le daba un aire de paz envidiable. Dougal nunca podía leer tranquilamente.

Miró hacia la casa que se divisaba a lo lejos. Era imposible que su padre le viese a esa distancia. La verdad era que ganaban el suficiente dinero como para pagar a jornaleros, cosa que hacían, pero Dougal disfrutaba trabajando él mismo las cosas que consumía. Así pues, un descanso estaba completamente justificado.

—Señorita—la llamó—. ¿Puedo llamarte Minerva?

Ella le miró con ojo crítico, como si tratase de decidir si era digno de llamarla por su nombre de pila. Dougal no estaba preocupado. Compuso una sonrisa que sabía que era encantadora y casi pudo ver cómo el hilo en sus ojos se derretía levemente.

—Está bien...Dougal.

Al muchacho le sorprendió mucho que supiera su nombre, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que se veían. Él sabía el suyo pero eso era distinto. Había que tener en cuenta la hermana que tenía y que él pasaba todo el año en el pueblo. Esa era una cosa que le interesaba especialmente de Minerva: se sabía muy poco de ella.

—Me sorprende que sepas mi nombre—admitió.

—Sí, bueno. Una escucha las murmuraciones no tan sutiles. En especial hay una chica...

—Seguro que era mi hermana—le informé, sin importarme el tono ácido—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, sólo es una cría.

—Yo no era así a su edad.

—Ya pero tú...—no supo cómo continuar y decidió callarse para no decir algo impertinente. Ella lo dejo pasar, seguramente intuyendo lo mismo.

El silencio danzó entre ellos y Dougal trató de ver el título del libro, consiguiendo captar las palabras "_Movimientos de __**varita**__ en..." _escrito en cursiva y luego Minerva se encargó de esconder el resto. Se miraron un segundo, él confuso y ella asustada.

—Será mejor que me vaya—murmuró, segundos después.

—Espera, no tienes que...

Pero no sirvió de nada pues en unos pocos segundos Minerva se alejaba a paso rápido hacia la amplia casa de los McGonagall. Dougal se quedó pensando un rato en lo que había sido capaz de leer. ¿Qué clase de libros le interesaban a Minerva McGonagall? Desde luego, unos muy raros.

* * *

—Es horrible—replicó Dougal a las palabras de su madre.

—No seas dramático, cariño. Sólo tienes que acompañar a tu hermana al mercado, ella es demasiado pequeña para ir sola.

—Muy bien, vamos Erynn—aceptó, resignado.

—¡Bien!

Una pequeña niña de doce años, morena y de ojos castaños, salió corriendo de la habitación de al lado. Dougal pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana pero esta se zafó al instante, alegando que las señoritas no aceptaban esos gestos. Dougal rodó los ojos pero decidió que era mejor mantener a su hermana tranquila si quería tener una tarde relativamente tranquila. Caminaron por el mercado viendo toda clase de cosas aunque lo que más le interesaba a su hermana era enterarse de los cotilleos que compartían las mujeres vendedoras y las telas, montones de telas. Dougal tuvo que dar su opinión sobre una gran cantidad de telas diferentes, resultando que sus opiniones eran siempre las incorrectas. Por lo general, se aburrió mucho.

—¿Esa no es la hija de los McGonagall?

La cuestión en tono sorprendido de su hermana le hizo levantar la cabeza de unos melocotones que estaba sopesando. En efecto, Minerva caminaba con la cabeza alta entre la multitud que susurraba sin demasiada sutileza, tal y como ella misma le había dicho hacía apenas unos días. Hoy sí llevaba un vestido, seguramente iniciativa de su madre más que de ella. Dougal sonrió y trató de llamar su atención. Erynn le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero no pudo esconder su curiosidad.

—Buenos días, Minerva—la saludó, cuando se encontraron a medio camino.

—Buenos días—respondió y sus ojos se fijaron en la muchacha que se medio escondía tímidamente tras Dougal—. Usted, señorita, debe de ser la hermana pequeña de Dougal. Es un placer—Minerva extendió la mano y, dudosa, Erynn se la estrechó seguramente preguntándose si eso sería de señoritas o no. Dougal no creía que así fuese pero le había gustado el gesto. Ella era distinta.

—¿Buscabas algo en especial?

—Pues...—Minerva le miró y dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío—. Mi madre considera que debo mezclarme más con la gente del pueblo, parece no recordar que dejé de salir fuera de nuestras tierras desde que tenía once años.

—Y te ha mandado al mercado.

—Obviamente—dijo, con cierta sorna—. Tampoco debe recordar lo chismosa que es esta gente—pareció recordar que estaba hablando precisamente con un habitante del pueblo y se sonrojó un poco—. No quería ser irrespetuosa.

Dougal rió, ya que no le había molestado el comentario, pero también se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se había disculpado. Eso era interesante. Caminaron juntos por el mercado el resto de la mañana, y Minerva se ganó el beneplácito de su hermana ante su capacidad para elegir los colores y texturas correctas. Además, pudo descubrir que era muy inteligente e ingeniosa y había leído un montón de libros y ella también debió descubrir algo sobre él porque a medida que hablaban, sus ojos azules se fueron volviendo menos hostiles hasta casi parecer amigables. Dougal supo que eso podía ser el comienzo de algo importante.

—Se me ha hecho muy tarde y no quiero seguir molestando—dijo Minerva al de un tiempo, refiriéndose al hecho de que Dougal y Erynn la habían guiado por entre los puestos hacia los mejores y más baratos.

—No molestas—aseguró Dougal—. No nos importa ayudarte, ¿verdad?—Erynn negó, dándole la razón—. Además, ahora somos amigos.

—Sí—dijo Minerva—. Ahora somos amigos, aunque no sé si eso es algo bueno o una **condena**.

Dougal rió.

—Estoy seguro de que será algo bueno.

Ambos sonrieron mientras la hermana de Dougal negaba con la cabeza convencida de que sería una condena. Seguramente no era consciente de la verdad de sus pensamientos. Porque al final sólo serían dos jóvenes destinados a fallar en el amor pero, ante todo, primero fueron buenos amigos.

* * *

**Eso es todo, la verdad es que no he conseguido sacarle todo lo que me hubiese gustado a este personaje y lo más seguro es que en el futuro lo edite pero por ahora esto es lo que hay :D Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
